


Chatterbox over Tea

by kiwa



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Stories (Haruka) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwa/pseuds/kiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor spoilers for Silas' support conversations (various).</p><p>Avatar meets Silas for the first time.</p><p>My Unit's name is Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatterbox over Tea

After a lesson in Nohrian history, Gunter arranged for afternoon tea. "Wait here, Lady Haruka. I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Does it have to do with tea?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. It does not."

A little after Gunter left, a maid entered the room wheeling a cart with a pot of tea, a pair of teacups and saucers, and a ton of tea cakes.

Haruka stared at the second cup and saucer. "Two sets?" she asked quietly. The maid's face remained stiff and Haruka kept her mouth closed.

Gunter returned and said, "Now, milady, there is someone I want you to meet."

She gave him a curious look. "Is it a new servant in the castle?" she asked, quite tired of repeatedly being introduced to new castle staff.

The cavalier smiled knowingly. "No, milady, it is someone else entirely," he replied and then called for someone to enter.

A young boy the same age as Haruka came into the room, his hands balled up and gripping his nicely pressed shorts, his hair silver and unruly. "Who..."

"This is the young lord Silas, milady. He is an aristocrat's son who lives near the fortress."

Haruka jumped out of her seat and walked over to the young boy. "I've never seen him before!"

Gunter laughed. "Of course, because you were always playing in your room by yourself. You have become much more social since winter--I think it is time you made a friend who is around your age."

"Oh, I see!"

"I see tea has been served. You two enjoy yourselves. I will be right outside and Orana will remain here should you need anything," Gunter said, referring to the maid in the room, and excused himself.

Silas stood still with his face red and his fists still tightly balled up.

Haruka had no idea how to approach him--the very idea of making a friend was foreign to her. Yet, she desperately desired to try.

She strode up to the boy. "I'm Haruka!" she said.

Silas said nothing.

Unfazed, Haruka grabbed Silas by the arm and dragged him over to the sitting area. He didn't even cry out in protest.

They each sat in a chair and the maid served tea.

"What do you like to do, Silas?" she asked but received no reply. She continued, "I like to play with blocks, and color. Oh! Have you ever used a sword? It's lots of fun! Gunter won't let me use a real one, or even a wooden one! So I borrow brooms and mops and fight the bedpost-- Oh! Orana, please don't tell Gunter this! He'll be so mad!"

Orana remained quiet, her gaze focused out the window and into the overcast sky.

Despite Silas' silence, Haruka continued, "I pretend I'm a hero from history, and fight bandits! I want to save everyone from those nasty thieves. When I grow up, I'm going to become a princess who can protect her people."

The corner of Orana's lips curled slightly but neither child noticed.

Silas didn't seem to pay attention to Haruka's seemingly endless prattle, but she didn't mind. This was the only way she knew how to make a friend--she didn't mind if it took a long time, she just wanted it to happen. Haruka wanted to be Silas' friend.

So the afternoon dragged on until tea time was over and Silas went back home. Haruka continued with her studies, energized and excited.

"Will Silas come tomorrow, too?"

"Indeed, he will. Every afternoon tea for a while, he will come to visit."

Haruka's happiness dimmed for a moment as a thought dawned on her: "Is it okay if I make a friend? Will Father be angry?"

"Goodness, no, Lady Haruka. Don't think about that. Just look forward to young Silas' next visit."

**Author's Note:**

> dude I wanted to include or at least reference Silas/Camilla support conv but thought it'd be a flat and disjointed scene. so I didn't. yeah.


End file.
